


空に浮かぶ星

by Aument



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aument/pseuds/Aument
Summary: A story about 「loneliness」
Relationships: Chelia Blendy & Wendy Marvell, Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell
Kudos: 2





	空に浮かぶ星

**Author's Note:**

> OK,someone told me that she wanted to read a story about chendy in winter.  
> I know she just wanted to read a sweet fic,but I did something bad.  
> Anyway,I would like to write how lonely Wendy was,and Chelia always cheered her up.
> 
> PS. As you know I’m a Chinese,but I still wish you will have a good reading time;)

北境长年寒风积雪，具体情况稍微从灵峰便能窥见一斑。  
温蒂稍有些后悔了，她就不该答应雪莉娅的请求深入北境来寻找一个「传闻中的遗迹」。虽说有自己跟着好歹算是有份保障，不过温蒂还没有能同大自然抗争的力量。  
若是自己和纳兹一样是火系的灭龙魔导士就好了。她不禁这样想，当然她很感谢格兰蒂涅赐予她的这份力量，不过是在这个特定的时候生出了这样的想法罢了。  
温蒂清楚雪莉娅是个同样固执的人——但如果自己能劝说她，雪莉娅也一定不会继续坚持了，这全是因为温蒂面对雪莉娅那双白群色的眼睛说不出任何拒绝的话罢了——所以雪莉娅提出希望来探察这儿所谓千百年前的遗迹后，温蒂好歹还是妥协了。  
唯一的要求是雪莉娅不能随便离开她身边，甚至温蒂悄悄拜托夏露露多留意一下雪莉娅。招来了好友无奈的回应。  
「因为——」女孩的下半张脸埋在围巾里，露出来的鼻头冻得有些红，「之前给我魔法书的评议员老师告诉我，记载天空灭神魔法的魔导书就是在这边找到的。」所以难得两人接了靠近这边的任务来了这儿，就想顺路过来找找看。  
温蒂相当理解雪莉娅的心情。就好像从前格兰蒂涅消失后，温蒂也是决心过无论如何都要找到自己的龙，无论是多恶劣的情况，她都必定会勇往直前。当然，魔导书也没有格兰蒂涅对温蒂那样意义深刻，不过温蒂也多多少少能理解。  
「对不起，温蒂。仅仅是因为一个传闻就让你陪我跑一趟。」  
「没关系的，雪莉娅。」  
据那位给雪莉娅魔导书的评议员所说，那本魔导书就是在北境的某处遗迹中被带回来的。在如今已知灭神魔法就是泽雷夫创造的这一基础上，说不定北境也有泽雷夫的「遗产」之类的。毕竟这位伟大的永生黑魔导士活了有400年之久，这期间还到处旅行、不停研究、不停创造，这个阿斯兰特中满是他的遗产也不是什么意外。  
温蒂朝雪莉娅伸出手。「雪莉娅，把手给我。」两只手交握在一起，具都被冻得通红，但奇妙的是这样牵着似乎就没那么冷了。「继续走吧，天色有些阴沉了。」  
北境的天空总是黑得很早，现在的时间不见得很晚，但是进入夜晚后，这里会更加寒冷的。  
「如果天黑前不能找到遗迹或者一个可供落脚的山洞，我们就必须造一个防寒雪洞了。」夏露露望着天，显得有些忧心忡忡。  
雪深得能把夏露露的下半身严严实实地埋住，于是温蒂不得不抱起她，把夏露露掩在她的斗篷里。  
雪莉娅呼出一口白气，眼前本就一片雪茫茫的。她们只能庆幸现在并没有暴风雪来临的征兆，只是大风吹着有些寒冷罢了，这在高原也是很常见的。  
好在她们在最后还是找到了一个落脚的山洞，并决定在这里休息一下。她们带了足够的食物，还带了火种和引燃物。看见温蒂利落地掏出这些东西，雪莉娅才意识到温蒂早就做好了在雪山上过夜的准备——又或者是拥有预知能力的夏露露的第六感，叮嘱温蒂带上了这些。  
温蒂在洞口熟练地设置了些防护魔法。  
在妖精尾巴解散后，雪莉娅邀请了温蒂来到蛇姬之鳞，艾露莎和露西偶尔会来看看她，还有杰拉尔。这些防护魔法也是杰拉尔教她的，说是任务中要多注意安全。同样的，那位妖精女王也总是对温蒂多有照顾，俨然一副放心不下她的模样。  
雪莉娅抱膝坐在火堆旁，偏头靠在自己的膝盖上盯着温蒂的背影。  
当年，她在妖精尾巴的遗址那儿找到了这个孩子。  
没有其他人，只有温蒂和夏露露，连梅斯特都不在她身边。小小的孩子孤零零地坐在碎石堆上仰望天空。  
——自己还是来晚了吗？  
雪莉娅不禁心里一抽。  
明明从听到妖精尾巴解散消息后就马不停蹄地赶来了马格诺利亚。  
格兰蒂涅彻底离开了，公会解散。  
好像失去了目标一般，温蒂的眼神找不到焦距。  
雪莉娅如鲠在噎，连呼唤女孩的力气都拿不出来。她有些不太明白这种情绪，陌生的、压抑的，窒息感和悲伤。连利昂的呼唤都不能使她回神，直到温蒂将焦距放在了自己身上，雪莉娅才意识到。自己流泪了。  
一旦想起那个时候的事，就稍微有些犯困。  
时间应该还不算太晚，但今天有些过于累了。她们爬了一整天的山，临近傍晚时温度再降，还刮起了大风，于是她们又逆风爬了那么久的山。  
「困了吗？」  
回过神来，温蒂已经蹲在她面前轻声询问。雪莉娅点头，从一旁的背包里拿出厚毛毯来，夏露露过来帮她搭把手。两人一猫挤在一起盖着厚毛毯，也就不觉得有多冷了。  
「温蒂。」雪莉娅蹭了蹭身边的同伴。温蒂立马做出反应，转头认真地看着她。尽管她没有开口，但要说的话已经通过眼神传达出来了。  
她有些担心雪莉娅，或许是因为雪莉娅表现得有些泄气。  
「没关系，我们还有时间。」温蒂朝她欣然笑道，「任务也已经完成了，雪莉娅想要在这里留多久都没关系，我会一直陪着你的。」  
「唔——」雪莉娅缩了缩脖子，更往温蒂身边靠了。  
明明温蒂现在和自己住在一起，用的沐浴露都是一样的，但自己总觉得温蒂身上的味道更好闻。  
当然雪莉娅曾经也向温蒂提出过这件事，对方倒是认真回答了她，住在一起会有相似的味道，但其实每个人身上的味道都不一样的。  
自己在温蒂看来是什么味道（什么样）呢？雪莉娅忽然很好奇。  
「嗯？」温蒂歪了歪头。  
「没什么。我也是，和温蒂呆在一起的话就非常安心啊。为什么呢？明明我比温蒂大三岁，是姐姐的。」  
「严格来说我比雪莉娅大四岁哦！」  
是了，天狼岛——  
雪莉娅直愣愣地看着温蒂。  
「怎、怎么了吗？雪莉娅？」  
「没有。」  
雪莉娅坐直了。她比温蒂稍高一些，并肩而坐的时候要略微低头才能同温蒂对视。夏露露靠在温蒂右侧，一直没有出声，也不知道是不是睡着了。  
「温蒂——」雪莉娅张着嘴，不知道怎么说的好。  
「我在，怎么了？」温蒂弯起眉眼。  
「在天狼岛醒来的时候，发现这个世界已经过去七年了。你——」寂寞吗？  
在自己醒来后，世界变得陌生了，重要的同伴们全离开了，世界上只有几个人对自己抱着虚无的期待。仔细一想，就像从前格兰蒂涅之于温蒂一样。等再次回来时，温蒂到底是怎么看待这个陌生的世界的呢？他们失去的时间，再也找不回来的那些时间。  
如果没有天狼岛的事，那么站在自己面前的温蒂就会是一个陌生的人。  
「她」应该比自己大四岁，更加成熟，更加强大——明明才十二岁，明明失去了七年，现在的实力却能和自己相当。  
雪莉娅向来被誉为天才，自学失落的魔法，十五岁加入魔导士公会、参加大魔斗演武，打出让所有人惊艳的战斗。  
雪莉娅其实一直都为自己的人生骄傲的，只是从那天之后——那个，陌生的温蒂，一脸寂寞，仰望着天空，口中断断续续哼唱着不知名的歌曲，悲伤得想要让人落泪。  
那也是温蒂，一个自己不知道的温蒂。与自己认知中的「爱哭鬼」不一样，还是说，已经流不出眼泪了呢？  
温蒂明显因为雪莉娅的话有些不知所措，脸上满是错愕。是了，温蒂还不知道雪莉娅早已从利昂口中知晓了这些事。「为什么，雪莉娅突然问起这个了？」  
雪莉娅的喉咙里逸出一些低鸣。一时间，只能听见火焰燃烧的噼啪声。  
「只是，突然想到这些了。我之前，从利昂那里听说了——」雪莉娅顿了顿，眼神飘忽，「六魔将军，还有……」  
「化猫之宿吗？」  
温蒂实在是太坦然了，反而让雪莉娅愣住了。回过神来的雪莉娅忍不住直点头。  
「雪莉娅想知道吗？从前的我的事。」温蒂转回头盯着火堆，神色不明。  
「我并没有——只是觉得，温蒂好厉害啊。」雪莉娅的喉咙动了动，生怕自己说错话，「被龙养育，那样小小的年纪就参加巴拉姆同盟之一六魔将军的讨伐计划；还有天狼岛也是，恶魔心脏的事；龙王祭也，一个人和龙对峙过了吧；又是冥府之门，一个人面对一个恶魔。——温蒂是，很厉害的魔导士，比起我……」  
「雪莉娅也很厉害哦。」温蒂有些强势地打断了雪莉娅的话，然后长时间沉默了，「但是，我并不想雪莉娅也经历这些。——并不是说，否定雪莉娅的意思哦！」  
「嗯，我知道的。」雪莉娅朝温蒂笑着，伸手摸了摸温蒂的头。末了，她暗自鼓气，靠过去抱住了女孩，「我知道，这些都是很辛苦的事。温蒂真的是个相当温柔的孩子呢。」  
「……雪莉娅。」  
  
『——雪莉娅？』温蒂诧异地看着站在下方的人，『还有利昂さん。』她有些慌忙地起身向两位跑过去，『你们……』  
『我们是来找你的，温蒂。』利昂率先说道，『雪莉娅很担心你。』  
于是女孩将视线转到了另一个女孩身上。雪莉娅这才回过神来。  
『嗯！我们听说了哦，温蒂……妖精尾巴的事。』她望向身后的废墟，又担心地看着温蒂，『呐，温蒂——你之后打算怎么办？』  
『这个嘛……』温蒂垂下头，『现在还没有目标。』  
雪莉娅还想说些什么，但是被利昂拦下来了。『这个先放一边吧，温蒂，先去吃饭怎么样？』  
『利昂——！』  
『利昂さん……没关系的。』女孩轻声而坚定地拒绝了。  
雪莉娅一副忍耐到极限的模样，她伸手抓住了温蒂，用着不容拒绝的语气。『温蒂——！去吃饭！』  
『雪莉娅？！不、真的不用……』  
『拒绝无效！夏露露也这样认为吧？』雪莉娅鼓起脸颊，一副闹脾气的小女孩模样。  
温蒂用求救的眼神望向夏露露，却得到了好友的无情拒绝。『温蒂，我也赞成雪莉娅的提议。』末了，她补上一句，『你需要休息。』  
雪莉娅只觉得，这句话应该是夏露露说给她听的。  
温蒂需要休息，需要有人陪在她身边。那是那个时候雪莉娅唯一意识到的事。不管用什么样的手段，她都不能让温蒂一个人呆着。  
而那个时候，女孩到底失去了多少，这是很久以后雪莉娅才意识到的事了。她一直以来的生活目标、她一直坚信这次再也不会失去的归处、明明才刚刚振作起来的心情……雪莉娅是有些生气的，对于从夏露露口中得知的，纳兹不辞而别的事，于是有些脑子发热。  
那么，自己能给温蒂什么呢？  
『温蒂和我一起住吧！还有，温蒂也可以来蛇姬之鳞啊！』双眼放光地看着好友，一想到这之前的生活，雪莉娅就兴致勃勃，『我们可以一起工作。正好，表姐她去了青色天马，我现在是一个人住，和温蒂一起的话，表姐她一定也可以放心的，对吧利昂？』  
她想，给温蒂一个归处，一个真正的、永远不会消失的归处。  
只是她没有意识到，被抛弃三次的女孩已经过于害怕离别了。  
  
「谢谢你。」温蒂握住了雪莉娅的手，指尖微凉，「虽然不知道今天雪莉娅为什么这样多愁善感了，但是，我能明白雪莉娅的心情。我完全没有觉得麻烦什么的，只要是和雪莉娅一起，我都很开心。只是这里也有些危险，所以——」  
「不管是在哪里，我都不会随便离开温蒂的哦。」雪莉娅眨着眼睛，白群色像星星一样闪烁，「真的，我发誓。虽然我不是星灵魔导士，但是我对约定的重视也不输她们的。」  
温蒂缄默了。  
「没关系，不管多少次我都会说给温蒂听的。」雪莉娅笑了笑，没有在乎温蒂的反应。  
温蒂到底是什么都没说，只是默默点了点头。  
  
『对不起，我并没有这个打算。』温蒂拧起眉头，『纳兹さん一定会回来的，妖精尾巴也总有一天——』她颤着声音，『所以，对不起，雪莉娅。』  
雪莉娅有些颓然。她无助地朝身边的大人——利昂投以求助的神情。  
『雪莉娅。』利昂对她摇摇头，『我来和温蒂单独谈谈，可以吗？』  
好似失去了什么，雪莉娅独自一人等待着他们谈话结束，却无意识地开始陷入无尽的自责。为什么自己什么都做不到，为什么自己无法无法站在温蒂身边，她需要自己的时候，为什么自己总是不在。  
雪莉娅隐约有意识到，刚刚自己说错了什么。因为温蒂露出了困扰的神色，像刺猬一样防备着。究竟是，哪里不对呢。她忽然意识到自己根本不了解自己的好友。  
最后是利昂和温蒂谈了许久后，等再次见到温蒂时，女孩已经答应了同他们一起去往蛇姬之鳞。  
温蒂哭过了。  
看见温蒂泛红的眼眶，雪莉娅意识到了这一点。  
「爱哭鬼」。  
不，不对。温蒂明明很坚强，在大魔斗演武也是，坚持战斗到了最后，带着那样炽热的信念和觉悟。她明明很强的，明明露出了那样寂寞的表情都没有哭泣的，温蒂·玛贝尔（Marvel），是名为奇迹的人。  
明明，自己的认知里，是这样的……。  
『温蒂她，这是不知道多少次被抛弃了。』  
后来，利昂特地将雪莉娅找去，告诉了她温蒂的事。  
五岁的时候「母亲」突然消失，被密斯特岗捡到后又无法跟随这个自己第一次接触的人类离开，仅为一人而存在的公会，和，妖精尾巴解散。  
雪莉娅头脑一片空白。她无法理解，为什么会有这样的事——为什么那个温柔的、可爱的温蒂，会被一次又一次抛弃，要经历这样的事。  
『利昂……我不明白啊……。』她肩膀颤抖，用手背掩住额头，却无法阻止眼泪滑落。利昂用复杂的神色看着眼前悲愤交加的孩子，叹口气。  
『没事的，雪莉娅。这不是你的错。』  
『……不，这是我的错。』雪莉娅胡乱抹着眼泪，『是我，是我唐突让温蒂，让她来蛇姬之鳞，我完全没考虑温蒂的心情，我——』后面的话被呜咽掩盖了。  
这是，一直认为爱是救赎的雪莉娅，第一次知晓世界上是存在残酷的爱的。  
温蒂·玛贝尔所知晓的爱，原来全都是这样，一想起来就会连带着寒冷彻骨寂寞的，残酷的爱意吗？


End file.
